


Ivory Tower

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Bitterness, Breakfast, F/F, Lies, Post-suicide attempt, Toxicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Anthy's suicide attempt, Utena tries to patch things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivory Tower

**Author's Note:**

> _Revolutionary Girl Utena, any, a meta conversation on fairy tales and how closely their lives match_

"I can't be your princess." She set two plates down on the table; brother had gone early that morning leaving just the two of them to make sense of last night. Her about to leap from the ledge, Miss Utena pulling her back inside by her wrist, the tears shed, the confessions.

"You're not the girl I thought you were, no," Miss Utena said. "But Anthy-"

"We're almost a fairy tale, you and I. The brave prince dashing to protect the maiden from danger, to climb the tower and rescue her. The maiden is his prize for a job well done." She stabbed her fork into a piece of bacon, watching it crumble. It was a little too well-done this morning.

"But I was wrong." Utena took a bite of her toast. It was too dark and the jam is too sweet, but she pretends nothing's wrong. _Just like we always have._ "Can't the prince want to protect the princess because she cares for her?"

"That's not how fairy tales work, Miss Utena." Anthy stuffed a forkfull of runny egg and crumbled bacon into her mouth, chewing, tasting Miss Utena's distress. "This is delicious."

"Oh...thank you. But-well, maybe this fairy tale...they always have a happy ending, right?" Utena sipped her tea. _Canterella is a deadly poison._ "I want us to have that. Remember our promise?"

Ten years from now. Would Utena even remember her in ten years? No, she'd marry her prince and live happily ever after while the Rose Bride was passed to a new champion.

_But none will be as kind to you as she has._ Yes, even with her selfishness. _You still don't know everything, Miss Utena, that's why you must give up._ The maiden was no more than a wicked witch who'd built her own tower centuries ago, she _belonged_ in that tower.

"Yes." She forced down a mouthful of her own toast. "Of course, Miss Utena."

"So let me be your prince. But this time, I want to rescue you from the tower for _your_ sake," Utena said with a smile. "So you can be happy."

Anthy picked up her mug and took a long sip of improperly-steeped tea.

"If you say so."

The bitterness in her mouth is more than the tea.


End file.
